349th Air Mobility Wing
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Wing |role= Air Mobility |size= 3,100 |command_structure= Air Force Reserve Command |garrison= Travis Air Force Base, California. |nickname= "The Golden Gate Wing" |equipment= Black/Yellow tail stripe "Travis" |equipment_label= Tail Code |battles= |decorations= AFOUA RVGC w/ Palm |disbanded= |commander1= Col. Matthew J. Burger|identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=349th Air Mobility Wing emblem |aircraft_transport= C-5 Galaxy C-17 Globemaster III |aircraft_tanker= KC-10 Extender }} The 349th Air Mobility Wing (349 AMW) is an Air Reserve Component (ARC) of the United States Air Force. It is assigned to the Fourth Air Force, Air Force Reserve Command, stationed at Travis Air Force Base, California. The 349th AMW is an associate unit of the 60th Air Mobility Wing, Air Mobility Command (AMC) and if mobilized the wing is gained by AMC. Overview The 349th Air Mobility Wing is the largest associate wing in the United States Air Force Reserve Command. 349th AMW personnel fly the C-5 Galaxy, C-17 Globemaster III and KC-10 Extender. The missions of the wing's aircrews include airlifting personnel and material worldwide as well as aerial refueling a wide variety of aircraft. The 349th AMW is also home to the 349th Aeromedical Evacuation Squadron, responsible for treating patients during medical airlift; the 349th Airlift Control Flight, tasked to enter austere locations and prepare for USAF aircraft arrival; and the 349th Medical Squadron, capable of providing hospital services worldwide, in a contingency environment. The mission of the 349th AMW is to "provide combat ready Airmen and expeditionary support to the war fighter." This makes the wing responsible for training almost 3,500 Reservists who, in turn, work side-by-side their active duty counterparts in the 60th Air Mobility Wing, also stationed at Travis. The 349 AMW main mission is to provide combat ready Airmen and expeditionary support to the war fighter. Units The 349th Air Mobility Wing consists of the following major units: * 349th Operations Group : 70th Air Refueling Squadron (KC-10 Extender) : 79th Air Refueling Squadron (KC-10 Extender) : 301st Airlift Squadron (C-17 Globemaster III) : 312th Airlift Squadron (C-5 Galaxy) : 349th Aeromedical Evacuation Squadron :: utilizes C-17, C-130, KC-10 and KC-135 (Medical aircrews) * 349th Maintenance Group * 349th Mission Support Group * 349th Medical Group History : for World War II history and lineage, see 349th Operations Group Activated in the Air Force Reserve as the 349th Troop Carrier Wing on 27 June 1949 at Hamilton Air Force Base, California under the wing-base (Hobson Plan) organization. The 349th Troop Carrier Group was assigned as its operational component, equipped with C-46 Commando transports. The wing was assigned to Fourth Air Force and operationally gained by Tactical Air Command (TAC). The "Golden Gate Wing" did not serve during the Korean War as a unit - rather its members and equipment were mobilized and used as individual "fillers" to supplement active-duty wings that were not up to combat strength.349th AW History Cold War With the reconstruction of reserve forces on May 26, 1952, the 349th was reorganized as a fighter-bomber wing, equipped with F-51 Mustangs. In 1953 it received its first jet aircraft, the F-80 Shooting Star. The 349th remained as such until 1957, when it was converted to a troop carrier wing and was re-equipped with C-119 Flying Boxcars. On April 1, 1958, the day-to-day administration of the 349th shifted from the active duty Air Force to the Air Reserve Technician program. The 349th converted to the tri-deputate organization on 14 April 1959 when it inactivated the 349th Fighter-Bomber Group and assigned all operational squadrons directly to the Wing. During the Cuban Missile Crisis in 1962, the "Golden Gate Wing" and each of its flying squadrons were called to active duty. The 349th, like the other reserve troop carrier wings, was completely equipped and ready to move with only a few hours notice as was the case during the Cuban call-up. Only four hours after the first call to report for duty was made, 95 percent of the wing's flying personnel had checked in and were ready to move. This, more than any other single incident, proved the value of the Air Force Reserve "Ready Now" concept and the wing's motto, "In Omnia Paratus," In all things prepared. During the mobilization, they served for one month to airlift troops and supplies to the buildup of military forces in the south Florida area. On June 1, 1966, the 349th was re-designated as the 349th Military Airlift Wing, its gaining command was changed from TAC to the Military Airlift Command (MAC) the wing converted to the C-124 Globemaster II intercontinental airlifter. A recall to active duty was again initiated on January 26, 1968, in response to the seizure of the USS Pueblo by North Korea. During the Vietnam War, the wing airlifted many thousands of tons of cargo across the Pacific to support U.S. forces throughout the Southeast Asia and Pacific theaters of operations. Upon the deactivation of Hamilton AFB in 1969, the 349th moved to Travis Air Force Base, and became the second Air Force Reserve Associate Wing, teaming with the MAC 60th Military Airlift Wing. During the Persian Gulf War, 1990-1991, more than 1,750 people from selected units were activated for service in support of Operation Desert Shield/Storm. Although some units and individuals deployed to the Persian Gulf, others deployed to Europe and other overseas locations, while some remained in the United States and still others remained at Travis AFB. Post Cold War era On February 1, 1992, the 349th adopted the USAF objective organization was re-designated the 349th Airlift Wing, deleting the word "military" from its name to conform with the active duty Air Force's reorganization and realignment policies. The group element was reactivated as the 349th Operations Group and the operational squadrons were reassigned from the wing to the 349th OG. In September 1994, the KC-10 Extender tanker mission was added to the wing and became an "Air Mobility Wing," the only Air Force Reserve unit at the time to fly three types of aircraft: the C-141 Starlifter, the C-5 Galaxy, and the KC-10. In September 1994, the KC-10 Extender aireal refueling mission was added to the Wing and became an "Air Mobility Wing," the only Air Force Reserve unit at the time to fly three types of aircraft: the C-141 "Starlifter," the C-5 "Galaxy," and the KC-10. In December 1997, the C-141 was retired from service at Travis. Some were sent to McChord AFB, Washington. and McGuire AFB, New Jersey. The retired "Starlifters" went to the "Boneyard" at Davis-Monthan AFB, Arizona. Global War on Terrorism In the aftermath of the terrorist attacks on the Pentagon in Washington, D.C., and New York City's World Trade Center, the 349th provided airlift, mortuary affairs personnel, and other vital support in the early stages of Operations Resolve, Noble Eagle, Infinite Justice and Enduring Freedom. That support is continuing, unswerving, determined, and total. With the C-17 Globemaster III arrival at Travis in Summer 2006, the wing and its host became the only units in the country to fly three major weapons systems. On May 25, 2006, the 301st Airlift Squadron converted from the C-5 to the C-17 and on June 25, 2006, the 945th Aircraft Maintenance Squadron was activated to support the Globemaster III. Lineage * Established as 349th Troop Carrier Wing, Medium on 10 May 1949 : Activated in the Reserve on 27 June 1949 :: 349th Troop Carrier Group (Medium) re-activated in the Reserve and assigned as subordinate unit : Ordered to active service on 1 April 1951 : Inactivated on 2 April 1951 * Re-designated 349th Fighter-Bomber Wing on 26 May 1952. : Activated in the Reserve on 13 June 1952 : Re-designated 349th Troop Carrier Wing, Medium on 1 September 1957 :: Group element inactivated 14 April 1959 : Ordered to active service on 28 October 1962 : Relieved from active duty on 28 November 1962 : Re-designated 349th Military Airlift Wing on 1 June 1966 : Ordered to active service on 26 January 1968 : Relieved from active duty on 1 June 1969 : Re-designated: 349th Military Airlift Wing (Associate) on 25 July 1969 :: Group element re-designated 349th Military Airlift Group on 31 July 1985 (Remained inactive) : Re-designated: 349th Airlift Wing (Associate) on 1 February 1992 :: Group element re-designated 349th Operations Group and re-activated in the Reserve 1 August 1992 : Re-designated: '349th Air Mobility Wing (Associate) on 1 July 1994 : Re-designated: 349th Air Mobility Wing on 1 October 1994. Assignments * Fourth Air Force, 27 June 1949 – 2 April 1951 * Fourth Air Reserve District, 13 June 1952 * Fourth Air Force, 1 December 1952 * Sixth Air Force Reserve Region, 1 September 1960 * Twelfth Air Force, 28 October 1962 * Sixth Air Force Reserve Region, 28 November 1962 * Twenty-Second Air Force, 26 January 1968 * Sixth Air Force Reserve Region, 2 June 1969 * Western Air Force Reserve Region, 31 December 1969 * Fourth Air Force, 8 October 1976–present Components ;; Groups * 349th Troop Carrier (later, 349th Fighter-Bomber; 349th Troop Carrier; 349th Operations) Group: 27 Jun 1949-2 Apr 1951; 13 Jun 1952-14 Apr 1959; 1 Aug 1992–Present * 938th Troop Carrier (later 938th Military Airlift) Group: 11 Feb 1963-1 Jul 1973 (not operational, 29 Mar 1968-1 Jun 1969; detached 25 Jul-14 Dec 1969) * 939th Troop Carrier (later, 939th Tactical Airlift; 939th Military Airlift) Group: 11 Feb 1963-26 Jan 1968; 15 Jun 1969-1 Jul 1973 (detached 25 Jul-14 Dec 1969) * 940th Troop Carrier (later, 940th Air Transport; 940th Military Airlift) Group: 11 Feb 1963-26 Jan 1968 * 941st Troop Carrier (later, 941st Air Transport; 941st Military Airlift) Group: 11 Feb 1963-25 Jul 1969 (not operational, 1 Aug 1968-21 May 1969) * 921st Military Airlift Group: 26 Jan 1968-2 Jun 1969 (not operational, 1 Aug 1968-1 Jun 1969) * 944th Military Airlift Group: 25 Jul 1969-1 Jul 1973 (detached 25 Jul-14 Dec 1969) ;; Squadrons * 97th Troop Carrier Squadron: 14 April 1959 – 11 February 1963; attached 1 August 1968 – 21 May 1969 * 312th Troop Carrier (later, Fighter-Bomber; Troop Carrier; Airlift) Squadron: 27 June 1949 – 2 April 1951; 13 June 1952 – 14 April 1959; 1 August 1992–present * 313th Troop Carrier Squadron: 27 June 1949 – 2 April 1951; 13 June 1952 – 11 February 1963 * 314th Troop Carrier Squadron: 14 April 1959 – 11 February 1963 * 733d Troop Carrier Squadron: 28 October-28 November 1962 * 67th Military Airlift Squadron: attached 1 August 1968 – 1 June 1969 * 312th Military Airlift Squadron: 27 June 1949 – 2 April 1951; 14 April 1959 – 11 February 1963; attached 29 March 1968 – 1 June 1969; assigned 1 July 1973 – 1 August 1992 * 301st Military Airlift Squadron: 1 July 1973 – Present * 708th Airlift Squadron: 1 July 1973 – 1 August 1992 * 710th Military Airlift Squadron: 1 July 1973 – 1 August 1992 * 70th Air Refueling Squadron: 1 September 1994–present * 79th Air Refueling Squadron: 1 April 1995–present * 8649th Replacement Training Squadron: attached (and further attached to 349th Fighter-Bomber Group), 20 August 1954 – 6 February 1956. Stations * Hamilton AFB, California, 27 June 1949 – 2 April 1951; 13 June 1952 * Travis AFB, California, 25 July 1969–present Aircraft * C-46 Commando, 1949–1951; 1952–1958 * F-51 Mustang, 1953–1954 * F-80 Shooting Star, 1953–1956 * F-84 Thunderjet, 1956–1957 * C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1958–1968 * C-124 Globemaster II, 1965–1969 * C-141 Starlifter, 1969–1998 * C-5 Galaxy, 1972–present * KC-10 Extender, 1994–present * C-17 Globemaster III, 2007–present References * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947–1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. * Rogers, Brian (2005). United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. Hinkley, England: Midland Publications. ISBN 1-85780-197-0. * 349th Air Mobility Wing factsheet, * Heritage * 349th Air Mobility Wing - subordinate units External links Category:Military units and formations established in 1943 Category:Military units and formations in California 0349